


Che Dio ci aiuti

by darkrin



Series: Non un'altra stupida commedia dell'ABC [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Light Angst, Recovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Will le prende la mano tra le dita, testa la forza muscolare, la sensibilità della cute, osserva la pelle tesa e ancora segnata da minuscole cicatrici. È delicato e caldo e Annabeth pensa che quel contatto dovrebbe darle sollievo, non farle venire voglia di strapparsi la pelle dalle braccia.- Stai facendo progressi enormi – mormora, quasi sorpreso, alle sue nocche pallide.o: Percy e Annabeth hanno un incidente e tutto quello che viene dopo





	Che Dio ci aiuti

**Author's Note:**

> \- scritta per la decima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfic_italia, in risposta al prompt EROI DELL'OLIMPO Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson medical!au  
> \- volevo scrivere qualcosa che ricordasse il periodo nel Tartaro, ma idk, penso di essere solo riuscita a scrivere qualcosa di cui non sono pienamente convinta.  
> \- i tempi della ripresa sono completamente inventatih, ma era un politrauma quindi sicuro saranno stati lunghi e faticosi.

 

 

  
  
**1 mese**  
   
All’inizio è difficile anche solo guardare Percy e non sentire nuovamente l’impatto dell’incidente scuoterle la gabbia toracica, romperle le ossa e spaccarle la carne. È difficile abbracciarlo e non sentire l’odore soffocante del sangue stringerle la gola e migliaia minuscoli frammenti di vetro pizzicarle il cranio.  
Annabeth non riesce a immaginare un mondo in cui le cose torneranno ad essere come quando tutto era semplice e naturale come ridere contro le labbra di Percy che sapevano di sale. Un mondo in cui il blu è solo il colore delle ciambelle che Sally Jackson le aveva offerto, la prima volta che Percy l’aveva invitata a casa, e non quello degli ematomi che avevano rivestito la loro pelle per settimane.  
   
   
**3 mesi**  
   
Will le prende la mano tra le dita, testa la forza muscolare, la sensibilità della cute, osserva la pelle tesa e ancora segnata da minuscole cicatrici. È delicato e caldo e Annabeth pensa che quel contatto dovrebbe darle sollievo, non farle venire voglia di strapparsi la pelle dalle braccia.  
\- Stai facendo progressi enormi – mormora, quasi sorpreso, alle sue nocche pallide.  
Annabeth annuisce con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra e non gli confessa di come a volte le sembri di star camminando da mesi in un lungo, eterno, inferno. Non gli dice dell’aria che, come veleno, le brucia i polmoni ad ogni respiro e di come le sembri di essere diventata cieca e che non vi sia nulla, in quel mondo grigio e spento, tossico e nefasto che ora abitano, oltre alle cicatrici sulle sue mani e sul petto di Percy.  
Non gli dice nulla, ma quando l’accompagna alla porta e la saluta, Will ha sul viso la stessa espressione che Annabeth ha sentito mille volte piegarle i lineamenti mentre parlava con un paziente e la donna pensa che non ha mai odiato così tanto la conoscenza di qualcosa.  
                        
   
**4 mes** i  
   
\- Sono a casa – annuncia al silenzio dell’ingresso.  
Percy è in piedi, davanti ai pensili azzurri della cucina; indossa una maglietta sformata e un paio di pantaloncini che gli ricadono, troppo grandi, intorno ai fianchi magri.  
\- Com’è andata? – le chiede, senza rialzare lo sguardo dal cartone di latte che stava aprendo.  
Annabeth poggia distrattamente la borsa sul tavolo. Non gli dice che è andata bene, non gli dice che Will ha affermato che sta andando alla grande, che è bravissima, che non aveva dubbi e che recupererà in pochissimo, perché le parole le restano incastrate tra le labbra e la lingua, come se le lettere fossero munite di minuscoli arpioni e si fossero ancorate alla sua gola.  
(Non lo dice perché per farlo dovrebbe crederci.)  
   
   
**5 mesi**  
   
Il petto di Percy è segnato da cicatrici e le mani di Annabeth a volte ancora tremano quando lo accarezzano, quando si perdono tra i suoi capelli troppo corti e scendono a sfiorargli la mandibola contratta.  
\- Annabeth. -  
È un mormorio lieve, quello che gli lascia le labbra e la donna si china a baciarlo, mentre lo guida dentro di sé. I capelli biondi le scivolano lungo le spalle e ricadono intorno a loro come una tenda leggera e delicata come le punte gli solleticano il collo. La luce del primo pomeriggio si perde tra le ciocche chiare e crea ombre sui loro volti e per un istante - mentre Percy inizia a muoversi dentro di lei e i loro respiri si fanno più pesanti, più rapidi; mentre i loro baci si fanno più disperati e impacciati - Annabeth smette di sentirsi frammentata come le ossa delle sue mani.  
Chiude gli occhi quando viene e, dietro le palpebre serrate, il mondo per un istante sembra tornare blu e accogliente. 


End file.
